The Analysis of Yugi Motou
by Naive Goth
Summary: An exciting thriller filled with drama, love, and action! Plus, new and improved with more SUDS! Ch. 1: Yami vs. the psychiatrist, will Yami incriminate Yugi?


Naive Goth: Yo! Here's a story me and my dad are collaborating on. Hope ya like!

Yugi fidgeted nervously under the intense gaze of the psychiatrist.

'_Aibou, would you like me to handle this?_' Yami asked gently. Yugi nodded, catching the psychiatrist's attention. '_All right,_' the ex-pharaoh said. Yugi's eyes hardened and he became Yami.

"Hey, I have an idea," Yami said instantly, brightening. The psychiatrist perked up. "Why don't we play a game of cards? Everytime I win a hand, you answer a question and everytime you win a hand, I answer a question. We answer with the first truthful answer that comes to mind." Yami set a timer. "The game ends when this goes off."

There was a slight pause from Doctor Karachi. "All right," he said finally." And hands were dealt. The psychiatrist won the first hand.

"Do you know why you're here today?" Dr. K asked.

"They think I'm crazy," Yami replied instantly. Dr. K looked thoughtful as they played another hand. He won again.

"Who are 'they'?" he asked.

"The school staff," Yami replied without hesitation. Dr. K nodded. They played for a while longer, and Yami let him win another hand.

"I sense a lack of respect for the school staff," Dr. K said.

"You sense correctly," Yami replied.

"I didn't ask a question yet."

"I know," Yami said calmly.

"Do you believe you know more than the school staff?"

"Considerably," was Yami's cool response. They dealt another hand. The psychiatrist won.

"Why do you think that is?" the psychiatrist asked.

"I've been around longer than they have," Yami said instantly. The psychiatrist blinked. Dr. K lost the hand.

"Why do _you_ think I'm here?" Yami asked.

"I don't know, I was referred by the school counselor," the psychiatrist replied calmly.

Dr. K won. "How long have you been around?"

Yami hesitated. "I believe 3,000 years. I am not sure." Yami won the next two hands.

"What do you think so far?" the previous pharaoh asked.

"You seem very fixed on games and puzzles," the psychiatrist answered.

"How so?"

"You seemed to need the format of a game to protect you from speaking openly with me."

"Interesting," was Yami's calm response. They played another hand, with the psychiatrist as the victor.

"I'm going back to our early subject. What do you mean you've been around longer than them?" he asked.

"Well I suppose age does not necessarily make one wise," Yami conceded.

"You didn't answer my question," Dr. K said.

"I'm not... ...from this time," Yami said finally.

"Do you believe in Magic?" Yami asked after he won the next hand.

"I respect other people's beliefs."

"You didn't answer my question," Yami countered.

"I have seen strange things that could be considered magical."

"But do you believe in Magic?" Yami repeated.

"No, not personally," the psychiatrist answered at length. Yami nodded and let the psychiatrist win another hand. "Do you believe in reincarnation?"

"Yes." It was Yami's turn. "Why did you ask that question?"

"Many people who believe they are older than they appear believe in reincarnation," he answered. Yami, distracted by this, lost the next hand. "You believe you are a reincarnation of whom?"

"I believe Yugi is my reincarnation," Yami replied. Yami won for the sixth time. "Are you enjoying our game?"

"I am not here for my personal enjoyment," he replied.

"But are you?"

"I find you intriguing." said Dr. K.

"That's a yes, we'll have to fix that," Yami said after a slight pause.

The psychiatrist won. "If Yugi is your reincarnation, whom am I speaking with?" Yami frowned.

"I do not know my name."

"You didn't answer my question, a person is more than a name," Dr. K said wisely.

Yami was silent a moment. "I am a pharaoh," he said. They played another hand, and Yami won. "Do you believe what I've said so far?"

"There is significant evidence towards the existence of reincarnation. I am willing to concede the possibility."

"But currently do you believe it?" Yami repeated.

"In your case I don't have sufficient evidence either way." Dr. Karachi said. Yami nodded, conceding. The psychiatrist won. He paused, thinking. "Do you have any other past lives?"

"Not to my knowledge," Yami replied calmly. They were both doing an excellant job keeping their cool. Dr. Karachi won a eleventh hand.

"Do you know what Yugi has been doing, or what you have been doing through Yugi, that has resulted in my being here?" Dr. K asked.

"No," came Yami's simple and instant reply. The psychiatrist nodded. Yami won. "WHat is that?"

"Your interaction with a number of other individuals seems to result in their prolonged hospitalization, often in delusional or comatose states and spectators have commented that these events seem to follow strange changes in your behavior and actions. Recently, you have been missing long periods of school time in order to professionally play some sort of card game. The school teachers and counselor are very concerned with the sudden changes in your behavior and activity and have been unable to reach your guardian to discuss these concerns."

"Would you like to know what kind of game this has become?" Yami asked after winning a round.

"Certainly," said the psychiatrist. Yami just smirked. Dr. Karachi won his 12th hand.

"Why is control so important to you?" The psychiatrist asked.

"I am a pharaoh, should I not control my people?" Yami said. The psychiatrist quirked an eyebrow.

"That's not an answer, that's another question." Yami thought for a while.

"I have been trapped for a long time," he said at length. Yami won his eleventh game. "Do you like to play games?"

"Not particularly," Dr. K answered. Yami won again.

"What is your greatest fear?" Yami asked idly. There was a long silence.

"Loss of my motor functions," he said finally. Dr. K won.

"Does that information make you feel more in control of our discussion?" Dr. Karachi asked.

"No."

Yami won for a 13th time. "Were you aware that was your last question?"

"No," said Dr. K, slightly surprised. Yami won again.

"So what are you going to do to Yugi?"

"I would like you to take some time off and go to a relaxation center. You would still be able to play games as much as you want, of course."

"I'm sorry, that's the wrong answer," Yami said darkly. And the timer went off. Before the psychiatrist could say another would the penalty game came into effect.

"I win," Yami added with a smirk. Dr. Karachi slumped over like a puppet without strings. Yami stood, and walked from the room.

The school counselor was no where in sight, so He sat down and told Yugi to wait for someone to come and give him a hall pass.

Naive Goth: Don't forget to watch for chapter two where-

Yami: (covers her mouth with a cloth and drags her into the shadows)


End file.
